


Catch Me

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quidditch match Leon is knocked off his broom, and Morgana is there to save him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

The score was tied; the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had been going on for two hours already.

Leon was miserable. If there was one thing he absolutely hated, it was playing in the rain. It made everything twice as hard, but being a beater meant he had to keep a closer eye in the bludger. If it hit a teammate it was his fault.

He could barely even see the field, the only ball he could see was the quaffle, and it looked like Arthur had it.

“Go Arthur!” He cheered loudly, trying to shout over the rain. 

He didn’t know what hit him until it was too late. If someone had tried to warn him it had been lost. 

A voice shouting “Aresto Momentum!” appeared moments before he hit the ground. Shocked, he sat up, shaking his head before wiping the mud from the quidditch pit off his face.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” The voice that saved him asked. “That Gryffindor was playing dirty, there should be a penalty.”

Morgana Pendragon towered over him. As a fourth year Slytherin, a year below him, he’d only ever seen her walking around the school.

“Nah, I’m good. We Hufflepuff’s are tougher than we look.” Morgana offered her hand out to Leon. “Besides it’s too hard to see if it was a foul or not.”

Morgana pulled him towards Madame Hooch. “You still need to go see the nurse at least, we’ll tell Madame Hooch you’re going.”

“Morgana, I’m fine!” Leon insisted. “You stopped me just it time.”

Morgana stopped on the edge of the pit. “Alright, I won’t force you to the nurse. But-” She smiled coyly. “You have to take me out for a butterbeer next time there’s a trip to Hogsmeade.”

“Uh- ye-yeah, I can do that.” Leon stuttered. Morgana grinned and started walking again, Leon stumbling along behind her.


End file.
